Café
by Yuitsu
Summary: Quand Mustang veut du café, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle... Et comme on dit, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres ! Shonen ai, un truc du genre.


**Café  
**

C'est fou ce qu'on retrouve en fouillant ses tiroirs ! Voyez, c'est les vacances, j'ai passé mon bac, tout ça... Alors maintenant, me disais-je, je vais pouvoir écrire et finir Ne jamais se fier aux apparences (oui oui, je vous le jure) parce que bon, je l'avais commencée au collège celle-là. Au rythme d'un chapitre par an, c'est régulier, me direz-vous. Bref. Ceci est donc un petit EdHavoc (n'y voyez là aucune insulte à l'égard d'Edward) que j'avais écrit il y a fort longtemps et qui, finalement, n'est pas si mal une fois retravaillée un peu.

Présence de gros mots et de bisous entre garçons, alors virez votre petit frère qui pose des questions gênantes et votre grand-mère cardiaque. Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Bordel, colonel, vous ne pouvez pas aller vous le chercher vous-même, votre putain de café ? Je viens à peine d'arriver !

-J'y tiens mon petit Edward. Je ne peux pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, Hawkeye, Fuery, Breda et Falman travaillent et Havoc a disparu.

L'alchimiste d'acier baissa la tête, serra les poings, puis hurla soudainement :

-QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL FAUT QU'IL METTE UNE CAPE ROUGE PÉTANT POUR SE FAIRE REPÉRER DANS LES COULOIRS DU QG ?

-C'est toi Edward, et dépêche-toi d'aller chercher ce café. Répondit stoïquement Roy Mustang en prenant un dossier.

La porte claqua violemment, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes alentours, qui purent voir le jeune homme se diriger d'un pas rageur vers la salle de repos.

Il y entra sans regarder autour de lui, comme il arrive souvent quand on s'aventure à ce genre d'attitude, il manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un.

-Hé bien Edward, tu es pressé ?

-Ah ! Sous-lieutenant Havoc ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là ? Et.. Ah, euh... non non, j'allais... chercher un café pour le colonel.

Le sous-lieutenant éclata de rire et jeta son mégot qui venait de s'éteindre.

-Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y a plus de filtres, donc à moins de manger le grain avec, il n'aura pas son café ! Et moi, j'essaie d'échapper un moment à la folie de la paperasse du lieutenant Hawkeye.

Edward grogna quelques insultes à l'encontre de plusieurs personnes, dont le colonel, puis s'assit sur une des banquettes où Jean le rejoignit.

Il observa un instant l'alchimiste. Celui-ci avait fixé son regard sur le mur d'en face et ne bougeait plus. Une technique qu'il avait déjà observée chez le garçon après ses disputes avec Mustang.

Le soldat promena son regard sur les reflets dans les cheveux de son cadet avec l'envie irrépressible d'y passer la main.

D'abord hésitant, il attrapa une mèche et joua avec. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il s'enhardit et passa les doigts dans la chevelure d'Edward.

-Ma mère faisait pareil, avant. Murmura le jeune homme, faisant sursauter l'autre.

Edward se tourna vers Havoc et reprit avec un petit sourire mélancolique :

-Je n'aimais pas qu'on me touche les cheveux quand j'étais gosse, et puis, je les avais aussi courts que vous. Je les ai laissé pousser après avoir perdu mon bras et ma jambe. Ma mère était morte quelques années auparavant, mais, j'ai eu l'impression de la perdre une seconde fois à ce moment là. C'est peut-être en son souvenir que j'ai les cheveux longs maintenant… Elle adorait mes cheveux.

Un peu embarrassé par ces révélations, Edward baissa la tête.

Il tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit un bras serrer sa taille et l'attirer tout contre son voisin. Il ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres du sous-lieutenant se posèrent sur les siennes.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment ainsi enlacés dans la salle de repos déserte. Puis Edward s'approcha de l'oreille de son nouvel amant :

-Vous sentez fortement la cigarette Havoc.

-Je sais... J'essaierai d'arrêter.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Maintenant je vais retourner à ma grande quête : Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, neuvième et dernier chapitre ! Du reste, bonnes vacances à tout le monde, que les loutres soient avec vous et gloire aux poneys !


End file.
